


Occasionally

by Shadow_of_Quill



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gangbang, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_of_Quill/pseuds/Shadow_of_Quill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: L, in panties, sucking cocks. Thank you and good day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Occasionally

**Author's Note:**

> I keep forgetting to post stuff here after I put it on the meme...

Occasionally, when L gets ready for the day, he doesn't find his usual outfit laid out waiting for him. Instead, there are a single pair of panties, pink satin, with red bows on them.

They fit him perfectly, sliding up his legs with ease to settle snugly at his groin, cradling his balls in an obscenely soft hold. His cock is already hard, poking up out of the waistband.

He tries to keep his usual posture, but he can't help squirming slightly as each movement he makes rubs pink satin on his balls and buttocks. He can't hold his head up despite knowing there is no one else in the room whose eyes he might meet.

Hips swaying, he makes for the door.

The next room seems full of strangers. He bows his head lower, swings his hips further, feels his cock rub against the waistband of his panties and his balls tighten in pink satin and knows that everyone in the room can see how much this is turning him on.

None of them speak. It's the only comfort his pride has in this.

Someone steps up behind him and presses gently on his shoulders, and instead of resisting he drops to his knees and licks his lips, leaving them as shining wet as he can manage.

They open their flies themselves, revealing hard cocks all pointing at him, at his soft wet lips and his satin-covered buttocks and his own hard cock dripping precome on his panties. He leans forwards, asking for this, and one of them steps forwards and his mouth is filled with hard flesh. He moans, can't help it, can't hide how much he loves this, and starts to suck, bobbing his head, using his tongue and lips and all the skills he's learned since the first time he did this.

They're less predictable than might be thought; some of them gesture for him to come over, make him crawl to take their cocks in his mouth, and he does it every time feeling his own cock get stiffer. Some of them seize his hair and force him to take them to the root, not giving him any control over what happens as they fuck his throat. Some of them crowd around and grab his hands, making him sacrifice his balance for their immediate gratification.

And finally he services _that_ man. Sometimes, the man is a criminal who believes that he was only found by luck, not skill or intellligence. Sometimes, the man is a policeman who makes it clear that he thinks L is overhyped, his successes exaggerated. Always, the man is someone who has made it clear that he thinks L belongs below him, humiliated by him, lesser than him.

Always, the humiliation of servicing someone who would enjoy knowing exactly who is sucking his cock is what finally sparks L's orgasm, makes him moan and writhe and come like the mindless slut everyone in the room knows he is.

The men are cleared out of the room once he's come. He lies on the floor, panting, in a puddle of his own come, and watches Watari's neat black shoes approach.

"The bathroom is prepared. Please leave the garment outside the door for laundering."

Watari's voice is utterly bland, as if he sees nothing wrong in what has happened.

Occasionally, L despises his own sexual tastes badly enough that he thinks he'll never do this again.

Until the next time Watari thinks him in need of relaxation, and instead of his usual outfit, he finds a single pair of pink satin panties waiting for him...


End file.
